


Tommy is—

by Cacteye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, course not I wrote this out of shock, i cannot process anything what just happened, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacteye/pseuds/Cacteye
Summary: Instead, it’s March 1st.Tommy is gone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Tommy is—

It’s not the 16th of the month. That’s one of the smaller shocks, though it’s one more built on superstition and expectation. After all, every 16th seems to be an event worth remembering, whether good or bad. Nothing has subverted that since September.

Instead, it’s March 1st.

Here’s what the two defining events were supposed to be.

Philza celebrates a date that is meaningless to him in the fact that he’s seen it for centuries on end. He starts his day off early with his usual hot drink of choice. Regularly it’s tea, coffee if the voices feel a little more demanding than usual.

Techno comes downstairs and wishes him a happy birthday. They both carry on with their day.

Across the sea, Sapnap does the same. Usually there would be more extravaganza to it, something to indicate that he’s lived another year. But nothing feels the same, and he knows it will never go back to it. His fiancés attempt to shower him with hugs and small comforts.

He doesn’t tell them that he cried in the bathroom after Quackity left for work, and lets Karl drag him around to distract him. It almost works.

That was going to be it.

Instead, Sam steps out of the prison. Under the creeper gas mask, his eyes are shot wide and unblinking. He staggers his way to the nearest people he can find, empty and soulless. His entire body shakes with dry gasps of air.

It’s unfortunate, or fortunate depending how you look at it, placement that the hotels rise high near the prison.

Jack spots him first, waving over to Sam. Ranboo and Tubbo have yet to notice, bickering amongst themselves about the fences.

Sam feels his head start to emit static at the sight of the two teenagers, and he nearly barrels into Jack as he tunnelvisions.

“Whoa mate, careful there,” Jack exclaims, grabbing onto Sam’s arms to steady him. He stills when he feels the tremors from Sam.

“Sam, are you okay?” His question is met with silence, even the teens quieting down a bit to listen in. Jack’s about to ask again when Sam drops the bomb.

“Tommy died.”

All of them freeze. Jack immediately lets go of Sam’s arms and takes a step back. Ranboo shoots a confused and dreading look at Sam, mouthing over words he can’t find.

Tubbo’s face is blank, though a million emotions run through his eyes.

Finally, someone speaks up in stuttered tones.

“He,” Ranboo starts, but then he pauses halfway through and clears his throat. “He can’t be.”

“Tommy can’t be dead, Sam,” Tubbo adds, voice tight. They all watch as Tubbo half-heartedly chuckles and shake his head.

“He’s—he’s Tommy. Yeah, if he’s really dead, show us. All he did was be in a cell with Dream and I know you would never let that happen. Hell, I don’t even think he would let that happen.”

Tubbo takes a deep breath in and grins. “Yeah no, Tommy’s not dead.”

Sam steps forward, hand outstretched. “Tubbo—“

“If he is dead,” the teen barrels on, “where’s Ghostinnit huh? I don’t see any floaty thing out here. And if he is dead, then oh well.”

The other three stare at him as Tubbo twists his hands together and rambles. At this, Sam visibly deflates and curls in on himself.

Jack feels chills down his spine as he watches the Warden sob. In the corner of his eye, he sees Ranboo in a similar state of shock.

“I’m sorry,” is all Sam is able to cry out, before he turns around and walks towards the prison again.

Jack makes a step to follow, but Tubbo beats him to it. As the teen passes, Jack sees past the facade, sees someone who’s barely beginning to process the loss.

“Sam, come on, let us see,” Tubbo calls out to a quickly disappearing Sam. He grabs a dazed Ranboo’s hand and they both dash after the older.

Leaving Jack alone. He barely notices that it starts to rain a bit as it finally hits him.

Tommy lost his last canon life, presumably to Dream.

Tommy, the 16 year old who he had planned to kill himself or at least make everyone hate him too, is dead.

Tommy is dead.

Jack should feel happy.

He and Tommy were not on good terms. Jack wanted to ruin his life, starting with the hotel. He had planned to upstage and steal Tommy’s hard work, wanting to see the look on his face as Jack told him the hotel was his now.

Jack hates Tommy. Jack wanted Tommy to die.

Why did he feel sad about this?

He finds himself having walked to the entrance of the hotel. It stands against the dark rain clouds and it suddenly gives off a dreary presence with it’s blood red colour.

Tommy had dragged him over and explained the hotel and why he was building it. He didn’t think he was listening as much as he should’ve, but the kid did have more well intentions to this then he does.

He wishes he remembered what Tommy said.

It’s not like he can ask him anymore.

“Tommy’s gone,” Jack says out loud. It doesn’t make it more real. He repeats it. The pit in his stomach increases.

Jack doesn’t cry, but he feels a sudden onset of fatigue and ache.

Instead he takes a deep breath, in and out. He realizes what he’ll have to do.

He shouldn’t have tried to be a villain in Tommy’s story. The kid was fucked up, but at the end of the day he was only 16 and living under shadows of better people in Jack’s opinion.

Everyone thought Tommy would have a dramatic ending like his brother-in-arms. Techno calls him Theseus, the great Greek tragic hero. Though, now that Jack thinks out the story, he guesses it’s still true.

Theseus dies alone off a cliff, pushed by another. Tommy is the same.

Not everyone knows Tommy is dead yet. 

That’s the second shock.

Jack readies himself. He briefly touches the red walls, and thinks of what to say.

Jack Manifold hated Tommy, but in the end, he can still remember the teen thought of him as a friend. Even further back, they were good friends.

The least Tommy deserves is for people to mourn the memory of him.

He takes his hand back and heads down the prime path. It’s going to be a long day.

“Thank you Tommy,” Jack whispers, letting the rain hit his face. “I hope you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> what just happened, literally what just happened. I can’t actually process it, I think I’m in denial.


End file.
